I Left My Heart At Hogwarts
by Mrs Haynes
Summary: Draco remembers the one he lost. Summary sucks but its my first fanfiction. One shot. Please review.


Walking along the halls of the repaired Hogwarts will never be the same to Draco. He stops in front of the entrance of Snape's class. He remembers all the fun he had in it. Most of it with her. She was the nicest person Draco had ever met and probably he would have spent forever with her. She was not the prettiest girl or the smartest or the fittest but none of that mattered to him. She was his and that was all that mattered to Draco. All that changed though in one quick minute. He never even had a chance to react. By the time he was at her side she was all ready gone. Draco would take her place in a heartbeat, out of the two of them she was the one with the future. She wanted to go and work at the Ministry and although Draco knew he would end up at the Ministry it was through his father, she would have gotten there all on her own.

During the battle she had fought with the Dumbledore's Army even though he chickened out and went to Voldemort. She fought for what she thought no knew was right and all he had done was run to the one he thought he should go to. To Draco this was the biggest mistake he made that day. She was who he was meant to be with not his family. She was the one that made Draco a better person while his family only gave him money she gave him a heart.

Draco continued to walk through Hogwarts , which had been built to the same way that it had been before the battle, and he ended up a the herbology lab. He walked through the rows of exotic flowers and he had a flashback to the first time that he had ended up in here with a friend.

_Draco snuck up towards the edge of the row closest to the door while she followed behind him. This had not been an idea that he was a fan of however it was her birthday and he would do what she wanted. He quickly stood up from behind the row and pulled her up with him, she quickly darted away from his grasp and forced him to follow him. When Draco managed to catch up to her she was standing in front of a dark emerald green flower which had lovely blue sparkles along the stem of the flower. She stood there for a few minutes before Draco plucked the flower from the pot and handed it to her. _

"_Here for your birthday" Draco said turning her to face her "The prettiest flower in here for the prettiest girl at Hogwarts" _

"_Draco this is too nice and anyway I'm not the prettiest girl, actually I'm probably the exact opposite" She replied hiding away from Draco's gaze._

"_Listen to me here" Draco remarked placing his hands on each of her arms "I think you are the prettiest therefore you are OK?"_

_Her reply was a quick kiss before they ran back to the common room together._

Draco was pulled from his dream by Neville appearing at his side. Draco turned to start making an excuse about why he was in the lab but Neville merely waved his hand.

"Draco its okay I understand. They finished the memorial this morning if you want you can go down and say goodbye" Neville basically whispered.

"That is a great idea Neville thanks. Oh and by the way you were great during that battle I wouldn't have had the strength to do what you did" Draco admits shyly.

"Thanks Draco. If you want you can go and take something to take down with you" With that Draco grabbed the flowers from her birthday and walked down to the memorial next to the lake.

Draco knelt next to the white marble stone that marked the fact that she was no longer with him. He gently places the green flowers at the base of the head stone and sighs.

"It was never meant to be this way you know. After the graduation I was going to propose and you and I could have walked off into the sunset. We could have gotten jobs together and had a family and forgot everything that happened. Now that day will forever serve as a reminder that I wasn't brave enough to stand up against him like you. I didn't deserve you and the fact that you put up with me amazed me. Well I guess I should leave now but just know that a part of me will forever be here with you cause when you died I may as well have."With this Draco stood and traced her name on the stone. As he walked away he glanced back at the stone and shook his head as he heard her voice run through his head about how nice the green flowers looked against the white marble. With this he left Hogwarts but she never left his heart.


End file.
